Black Bone Tower Part 12
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 11 Sion stood there in front of Rinji's smirking and finishing his coffee. He put the cup onto the bar as Rinji's eyes seemed to turn a very raw color of red with the most obscene anger. As he started to move forward, Dala clutched his arm tighter, and drew his attention as she turned his face toward her with one hand. Dala: Rinji, come on, we can't do this right now. Come on. Let's go somewhere else. Rinji breathed hard, and as he tried to turn his head toward Sion, Dala grabbed his cheek and held his head in place. She even went so far as to lean her head onto his, and as she did this, his breath started to mellow out. '' ''Sion grinned at this, and started to step toward him, before Rinji could even react to this, something stopped Sion in his tracks, and he started to grimace. Then he looked over toward Jiro, who began to walk toward him from across the room. As he did, Sion's vision began to distort and blur, his big, green eyes squinting through it all. '' '''Sion: '''Who the hell are you? '''Jiro: '''Oh, you don't know me? You seem to know so much about my friend over there, but you don't know about his comrade through his childhood. Something there doesn't quite add up. I'm Jiro, and unless you want to find all of your fur on the bottom of the sea, I suggest you back away from Rinji before I find great new ways of bending your body into a pretzel. '''Rinji: '''Jiro... '''Jiro:' Go, Rinji. Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning. Rinji nodded, and went with Dala out of the bar. All of the other patrons watched as Jiro stared down the black cat who was failing to keep on his feet. Jiro: Don't let me catch you talking to him again. I will find you, and I will cripple you to the point of no return. As soon as Sion was released from Jiro's hold, Sion stood up straight and stared down Jiro, but was unable to see Jiro's true emotion because of those damn sunglasses. That was when both of them heard a pump action shotgun cocked and then pointed at them both. Bartender: '''Alright, that's enough! I want you cat things outta here, and now! ''Both of them looked at him without any sign of moving. '' '''Ronald: Hahaha! Yeah, you tell'em! Bartender: '''You shut your mouth, Mister! You're on my bad side as it is! ''As he was turned toward Ronald, Sion very quickly pulled out his shining, crome pistol and shot once, blowing a large hold in the side of the shotgun and sending it out of the bartender's hands. He stood there, and looked at the man, his pistol pointed straight for his head, and his big, green eyes gazing into his. '' ''That was when Jiro started to walk out of the bar, and Sion merely glanced at him, and his eyes shot straight toward the bartender again, scowling this time. When Jiro closed the door behind him is when Sion started to walk out as well, merely glancing a stare at Ronald as he left. '' '''Bartender: Bar's closed, everyone out! ---- Rinji held his head down as he sat on the side of his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to open his eyes, but they were far too obscured with tears to see the warm, welcoming buzzom Dala held his face against. She petted his head softly and leaned her forehead against the back of his. '' '''Rinji:' That bastard... Dala: Sshhhhh, it's alright, Rinji. He just knew what to say to get under your skin. That's all he wanted, and it was a low, pathetic trick. He'll get what's coming to him, especially with Jiro on your side, and Captain Kimi. We're here for you, Rinji. It's clear that you have more than a competent crew, and you will lead them to victory. Rinji thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around Dala's back and nuzzling her chest a little bit. '' '''Rinji:' I'm glad I found you. Dala: Well... technically, I found you. He raised his head and smiled at her, his eyes still wobbly with tears, but it was obvious he felt a little better. Dala: But you're right, I feel like I already know much more about you than I've ever known anyone else. Rinji smiled at this, and leaned his forehead up to hers. That was when she began to rub her cheek onto his, and purred very close to his ear. They cuddled there, and it seemed like forever he held her there. It wasn't long before they kissed, and their purring became very, very loud. They talked, and they nuzzled one another. They stayed in each other's arms, and they whispered in each others ears. They stayed there until the night was gone, and before they knew it, Dala was waking up in Rinji's arms. Dala jumped, and sat up in bed. Dala: Oh, damn! across the bed and reached to her pants which were on the ground and got out her watch. Rinji: '''Wha? What? What's wrong? Yawned. '''Dala: '''Wake up! It's late! It's five after seven! '''Rinji: '''Ah, good we still have.... wait, no! Oh crap! up out of bed and started to gather up his clothes to put them on. Won't Kimi wonder where....what the... ''Dala was literally moving as if she were possessed. Her blouse was on in under five seconds, her pants were on in under two seconds and all of her extra accessories were on in just under seven seconds. Then she looked at him, and saw that he had his pants on but he was still struggling with his shoes. '' '''Dala: Haha! Slow poke. the blink of an eye, she was by him, putting on his undershirt, his shirt and buttoning all of the buttons on it. In no time flat they were both dressed, and as both of them hit the deck of the ship, Dala zoomed off and jumped to the shore. '' '''Rinji:' Holy crap! to the shore as well, but Dala was already dust. How in the hell... Dala: '''zoomed back. Oh, sorry, here. his hand, and ran at fifty miles per hour, causing his mouth and cheeks to flap as the world rushed by them both. ---- '''Ellis: Well, look who's late! All eyes in the balcony turned toward Dala, who was carrying a puff ball that was once known as Catman Rinji. All of his crewmates cocked an eyebrow, other than Jiro, who merely waved and strummed his guitar a little bit. '' '''Kimi:' Wow, Dala, I don't think I've ever seen you late for anything. Looks like this is really the one who-- Dala: '''Shut up, gaw. said as she put Rinji in a seat as he looked left and right. '''Chio: Captain? You alright? Rinji: Yar, me bucko! Never a finer day to sail the million seas! Arrrrrr!!! Chio: You're disturbingly good at that voice. said as he snickered a little bit. Alice: Oh dear me, Captain, your fur is all poofy! Let me help you. began to pet his hair back into place. Rinji: '''Have they called out the next match yet? '''Ellis: Nah, the rabble are still getting to their seats and such. So, you lucked out their, Captain. Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! Guess we'll see if I'm gonna be next. I hope I get that Ronald bastard, Sion may have already fought, but I still want that little punk in my claws. his knuckles. Jana: He is quite arrogant, but something about him says that he knows how to handle himself. Rinji: We'll see about that. Announcer: Alright, folks! Good morning and welcome to the continuation of the Black Bone Tower Tournament! Thus far we have seen some totally awesome fights, and some serious injuries that call out in the name of pain! Spectacular show, ladies and gentlemen! So far, the Tiger-Stripe Pirates are ahead with 1800, the Bulldog Pirates and the Nighttime Pirates are tied with 900 points, and the New Ocean Pirates along with the New Viking Pirates are both still at 0. Let's wish them luck in the coming fights for today! Rinji: Oh, wow, that's right, we are in the lead! Kimi: I knew choosing you as an ally was the right decision. I'm just sorry that none of us have gotten a chance to fight. Rinji: Please, it's no problem, really. Chio: Yeah, I've actually had a lot more fun than I thought I would. Alice: '''Oh, yes! It has been most delightful. '''Lee: Come on! I need to fight today! I need some fricken action, man! That was when St. Owen pulled the rope for the sign to commence its random pick. '' ''While no one was looking, Dala put her hand on Rinji's shoulder, and drew his attention. Dala: Whispered. I'm sorry we didn't have any time this morning. Rinji: We did stay up pretty late. Dala: '''Yeah, there's plenty of time, though. '''Rinji: Is there, now? drawing a smile from her. She leaned down and kissed him again, both of them hearing the excitement around them, but not really caring to look at who was fighting next. That was, until they finally, slowly broke the kiss and Rinji looked over at the sign. Rinji: Oh... Wow... What are the odds. Dala: Jiro? looked over at Jiro, who was already strapping his guitar to his back. Jiro vs. Ronald Dipps. Black Bone Tower Part 13 Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side